


Breakfast In the Bunker

by Tgaret990



Series: Sabriel Ships Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Gabriel (Supernatural), Adorable Sam Winchester, Breakfast, Dean Winchester and Castiel Are Oblivious Idiots, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel loves to cook, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sabriel are going to play matchmaker and have as much fun as possible doing so, Taken out of canon because GOSH DANG YOU SEASON 13!!!, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: One of three prompts for the wonderful VegasGranny, who I’m happy to see is on AO3 now as well. :)For the prompt: Maybe Breakfast in the Bunker: Gabriel loves to cook - bacon, pancakes, whipped cream, loads of syrup, and did I mention bacon! The two of them making Dean happy with food (and pie!) and tormenting him and Cas with their antics together. (of course Gabe takes care of his Sam with fresh fruits and things he likes). And Loads of sugary treats for the hyper smallest archangel.





	Breakfast In the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VegasGranny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegasGranny/gifts).



Breakfast In the Bunker

 

A/N: One of three prompts for the wonderful VegasGranny, who I’m happy to see is on AO3 now as well. :) For the prompt:  _ Maybe Breakfast in the Bunker: Gabriel loves to cook - bacon, pancakes, whipped cream, loads of syrup, and did I mention bacon! The two of them making Dean happy with food (and pie!) and tormenting him and Cas with their antics together. (of course Gabe takes care of his Sam with fresh fruits and things he likes). And Loads of sugary treats for the hyper smallest archangel. _ I’m a sporadic updater, so I don’t usually take requests (because they might not get written for  _ ages _ and it makes me feel like a horrible person; i.e. the request fic for the lovely LuckyLucy92) unless the school year’s out. This one felt like it needed to be written, and hopefully I’ve done it justice. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go eat more food because writing this made me really hungry. 

  
  


    Sam awoke to the smell of the most Heavenly combination of breakfast foods ever. He reached over in bed, but found the spot next to him cold and empty. Now, most people would panic or frown in that situation, but not Sam. He smiled, knowing what that meant. Gabriel had been up for a while, cooking them all breakfast. Those were the best mornings, for several reasons--Well, some of the best mornings. Morning cuddles and other… activities… were pretty awesome too. Quietly as he could he hopped out of bed, brushing his hair out of his eyes, before venturing silently to the kitchen. His eyes went wide when he say the vast array of foods sitting atop a, no doubt, conjured buffet table.  _ Bacon _ , pancakes, eggs, French toast, croissants, _ bacon _ , bagels, donuts, churros, and  _ bacon _ . Gabriel, of course, didn’t forget about him and his healthy habits, bowls of fresh fruits, berries, homemade granola bars, muffins, oatmeal cups, banana bread, and breakfast biscuits, to name a few things, also sitting along the table. Next to the foods were bowls of other toppings, like powdered sugar, sprinkles, chocolate chips, chocolate sauce, way too many bottles of maple syrup of various flavors, several cans of whipped cream, butter, and honey. At the end of the table stood a few different pitchers of drinks: orange juice, milk, and coffee (duh). 

 

    Now, one might think that two humans, who could only eat so much, and two angels, who didn’t need to eat at all, couldn’t possibly finish all of that food. However, when you’ve just come back from a case involving being kidnapped and not eating for a few days, plus having to fight your way through a horde of various supernatural creatures and finally making it back to the bunker, only to pass out from exhaustion once you get to your room, a huge, insatiable appetite is to be expected. 

 

    The archangel, an apron tied around his waist, oven mitts on the counter, was currently mixing what looked like smoothie ingredients when he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him from behind and a soft pair of lips press butterfly kisses to his neck. He laughed under his breath, turning in Sam’s arms for a proper kiss that took the hunter’s breath away and only ended when an oven timer went off next to them. Sam reluctantly loosened his grip on Gabriel, who extracted two different types of pie from the oven. Dean and Castiel entered the kitchen just as Gabriel was setting them on the table. Dean had a reaction similar to Sam’s, standing and staring with his jaw on the floor, eyes falling on the several plates of bacon and several tins of pie before him. Castiel and Gabriel shared grins, elated that their best friend and boyfriend, respectively, were so happy. 

 

    “Gabriel… You are awesome,” Dean uttered sincerely. Complimenting the archangel? Without caffeine in his system? After a particularly nasty case? Sam gave an exaggerated gasp.

 

    “I know, and you’re welcome,” the archangel told him with a smirk, handing Sam a fruit smoothie that he began drinking gratefully. He snapped, and a stack of plates, napkins, cups, and silverware appeared on the kitchen table. “Have at it, fellas!” Castiel watched, amused, as Dean quickly grabbed two plates. One plate was nothing but bacon. The other was half bacon and half a little bit of everything else. Sam rolled his eyes fondly, also grabbing a bit of everything on one plate, but getting another full plate of fruits and the other more healthy options. All of them now sitting down, the two humans greedily began eating everything they’d gathered, not knowing food could taste that good. Dean was also reunited with coffee, two mugs of the beverage which he gratefully consumed as opposed to Sam’s single cup of orange juice. 

 

    A few minutes later, after watching with satisfaction as the two regained their strength by putting away quite a few plates of food, Gabriel snapped again, and a plate piled with everything he could eat with syrup appeared on the kitchen table. He piled his pancakes with powdered sugar, chocolate chips, and syrup, drizzling on chocolate sauce and honey for good measure before adding a touch of whipped cream and sprinkles. His donuts got the same treatment. Sam just watched in amusement as Gabriel chowed down on his plate, looking for all the world like there couldn’t be anything better to eat in the mornings.

 

    “Are you sure you have enough sugar there?” Sam asked affectionately. Gabriel paused, licking a bit of chocolate sauce from the corner of his mouth, considering the statement for a moment.

 

    “Nope,” he answered honestly, popping the latter half of the word and plucking a strawberry off of Sam’s plate, dipping it in some chocolate sauce. 

 

    “Hey!” Sam protested halfheartedly, unable to keep a grin off his face. Gabriel mocked him before holding the strawberry out towards Sam, who took a large bite, making Gabriel sigh happily. Castiel, who could now enjoy food like he could as a human thanks to Gabriel ( _ “How can you not enjoy the wonderful creation that is food, Cassie? Why didn’t you say something before?!”) _ , watched them with a smile, taking a bite out of a buttered blueberry bagel, before turning his attention to Dean, who had shoved several foods into a pancake, folded it, and wrapped it in bacon before drizzling it in maple syrup. Castiel failed to stifle a soft laugh that had Dean looking to him mid-bite.

 

    “What?” he asked, oblivious. Castiel just smiled and shook his head, resuming eating. Dean went back to finishing his pancake creation before moving on to his plate of bacon, which became an empty plate in about 30 seconds. Meanwhile, Gabriel and Sam feeding each other had turned into Gabriel smearing as much food as he could on Sam’s face while Sam just sighed and let him have at it, playing along. Dean watched with a raised eyebrow, exchanging a glance with Castiel, who looked just as confused and suspicious as he did. Dean didn’t know why, but he had a feeling-- Sam blushed and couldn’t contain giggle as Gabriel sloppily kissed and licked at the chocolate, sugar, and fruit juice smeared around Sam’s mouth.  _ Aaaaand _ there’s why he had that feeling. 

 

    He suddenly stood up from the table, loading two more plates similar to his last two as high as he could get them without dropping food everywhere, stacking them on top of each other and clutching them to his chest. “Nope,” he stated plainly. He managed to also stack both untouched pie tins on top of the plates before grabbing Castiel’s hand, pulling him to his feet. The angel looked both flustered and grateful at the gesture, not wanting to remain any longer with the two doing their best to, once again, tease their, and he quoted Gabriel, “UST so obvious that the entirety of the Heavenly Host would figure it out before you and Dean do.” 

 

    Gabriel, smirking, asked Sam, “Should we save the rest of the whipped cream for later? I know a few things we could--”

 

    “Nope _nope_ **nope** ,” Dean chanted, dragging Castiel from the room, heading anywhere that wasn’t the kitchen.     

 

    “I was thinking we could save it for Dean and Cas,” Sam replied louder than necessary, making Dean quicken his pace, clutching his stack of food tightly to his chest as it wobbled precariously with each step, Castiel stumbling after him. “You’re not even going to leave us a slice of pie?!” Sam called out.

 

    “The pie is my reward for putting up with you two every day!” Dean called back, he and Castiel ending up in the library with plates of breakfast food and two whole pies. They sat together awkwardly for a moment, not looking at each other, before Castiel finally observed Dean, who was blushing furiously, looking anywhere but him. Castiel frowned, looking away, unable to help the stab of pain he felt at that. When Dean finally looked over to see his--wait,  _ his _ ?--angel, crestfallen and silent, he grabbed the fork from one of his plates and the can of whipped cream he’d snagged from the kitchen when the lovebirds hadn’t been paying attention. Carving out a decent chunk of the pie and plopping it onto the less cluttered plate, he shook the can of whipped cream and wrote a word on the slice before sliding it over to Castiel. The angel in question, who’d been staring a hole into the table below him, gave that adorable little head tilt of his as a slice of pie slid into view with the word  _ Hi _ written on it. A hand slid another, unused, fork beside it. He met Dean’s worried gaze with a grateful smile.

 

    Back in the kitchen, Sam had just kissed a dab of whipped cream off of Gabriel’s nose, a result of  _ someone _ attempting to start a mini food fight, flinging pastries across the table for whatever reason. Gabriel was now sat in Sam’s lap, the two discussing more ways to get Dean and Castiel together, because at the end of the day, they both thought the hunter and angel were perfect for one another, when Gabriel finally noticed it. “Where’d the whipped cream go?” he asked, eyes scanning the buffet table briefly. He and Sam looked at each other before quietly making their way through the bunker, finally finding the missing pair in the library. A slice of cherry pie topped with whipped cream sat in front of Dean, who was asking Castiel about a spell he’d encountered on their last case. He and Castiel sat next to each other, almost no room between them as Castiel explained the spell’s mechanics, pointing to something in an old tome where his and Dean’s hands brushed occasionally. Sam and Gabriel looked to each other with matching devious smirks on their faces, slowly backing out of the room as they heard Dean chuckle softly at something he’d heard the angel say. If embarrassing, uncomfortable moments led to cozy, quiet situations like this, then they’d just have to create more of them, wouldn’t they?   

  
  


Closing A/N: No wing kink (Sorry--probably some in the next fic? Probably.), but plenty of fluff and adorableness + a bit of not quite Destiel because Dean and Castiel don’t know how to handle feelings. Next fic: Team Free Will 2.0--3.0, 2.0, 3.0?--go to IKEA and shenanigans ensue because Sam and Gabriel are children and Castiel and Dean are the mature ones in the store. The cashier is just so done. 


End file.
